The present invention relates generally to article display devices useful in merchandising articles such as bottled, canned or packaged food or drink products and, more particularly, to a spring-driven pusher device for use on a display shelf to dispense articles one by one from the front of the shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,162 to Suttles, issued Dec. 1, 1981 and owned by the assignee of the present invention, describes a forward feed merchandising device using a positive gradient spring to dispense articles one by one from the front end of a metal track that is supported on a shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,693 to Spamer, issued Nov. 17, 1981 and owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a merchandise feed device wherein a plastic track is used with constant ratio springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,295 to Chesley, issued Dec. 15, 1964, discloses a merchandise display device having a spring-driven pusher plate which can be locked in a position near the rear end of the track by means of a wire element having hook portions at its opposite ends.